Usuario:Shimmering Brony
thumb|Ese es yo, pero... ¡Al estilo Hora de Aventura! Sobre mi Hola, Soy ToonAlexSora007 y soy Mexicano. NO SE PERMITEN TROLLS Y NO EDITEN MI PERFIL!! Ya estoy siendo bueno en la codificación, por lo que estoy haciendo mis propios personajes... Mis Creadores de M.U.G.E.N Favoritos 1. FelixMario2011 (aka Placemario), (Spongebob, Goofy,Oshawott, Mandark, Dexter y Chowder). 2. BeanFan112 (Wallace, Bully in the Launderette, Scooby-Doo, Marge Simpson, Gromit, Shaggy, Muscle Man, Daphne Blake, Dot Warner, Kevin V2, Princess Jasmine, Megara, Mung Daal y Yakko Warner.) 3. WlanmaniaX ( Zim, Stimpy,Mr. Bean, Darkwing Duck, Harry Potter, Blue Aardvark, Rocko, George Goodlake, Dib y Vinnie Gill.) 4. Madoldcrow1105 (Finn the Human, SpongeBob SquarePants, Princess Bubblegum, Kitty Katswell, Mordecai, Kirby, Broccalon, Bowling Ball Boss, Scolipede, Crash Bandicoot y Rigby.) 5. GarchompMatt (o PlasmoidThunder), (Rotom) 6. Warner (Homer Simpson, Bartman, Hugo Simpson, Peter Griffin, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Kang, Evil Homer, Leela, Bender, Krusty the Clown, Burns Dracula, Giant Chicken, Luigi, Wario, Thing, Shinta, Kenshin Himura, Makoto Shisio and Fred Flintstone). 7. Reuben Kee, (Evil Ryu, Evil Ken, Dragon Claw), R.I.P. Reuben Kee <=(. 8. Daniel9999999GMC (Daniel.) 9. Zobbes (Todos de sus personajes, excepto Nermal) Sus personajes tienen coding de otros personajes, pero son buenos! :) 10. RoySquadRocks (Ralph el Demoledor y Fix-it Felix Jr) Mis Peores Creadores de M.U.G.E.N 1. Ivan Luiz (Solo odio a sus personajes, no al creador), hace horribles personajes, muchos de ellos son Spriteswaps de Poisonberry por TIS2012. 2. TIS2012, el lanza personajes rotos, baratos y incompletos. Pero es mi favorito a veces. 3. Idiot, hace horribles spriteswaps, es todo. 4. PinkiePie11, lo mismo con idiot. 5. Soniclenkirbyfan8, Sus personajes son imagenes y edits de Kung Fu Man! 6. Actarus, hace horribles personajes retardados. 7. KingStar, lo mismo con Actarus. Amigos 1. Jarquin10, el es mexicano como yo. El se suscribio a mi canal YouTube tambien! Mis Creaciones 'Escenarios' *Facility de Goldeneye (Goldeneye 007) *MAD (MAD) *Twilight Town Mansion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Reino de Fuego (Hora de Aventura) *Highland High School (Beavis & Butt-Head) *Escenario de Helga Pataki (Oye Arnold!) *La Vecindad del Chavo (El Chavo Animado) *Fabrica de Bombas (Bomberman) Mis W.I.P.s Arnold (Oye Arnold!) 98% Completo. Mis Shows Favoritos 1. Hora de Aventura. 2. Un Show Mas. 3. Ying Yang Yo! 4. T.U.F.F Puppy. 5. Kenan y Kel. 6. Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. 7. Mi Pequeño Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. 8. El Tigre. 9. El Laboratorio de Dexter. 10. La Vaca y El Pollito. 11. Johnny Bravo. 12. Las Chicas Superpoderosas. 13. Jimmy Neutron. 14. Invasor Zim. 15. Kid vs Kat. 16. Fanboy y Chum Chum. 17. My Life as a Teenage Robot. 18. Mucha Lucha, Asombroso! Yo lo veia cuando tenia 5 Buenos Tiempos! 19. Los Simpsons. 20. Ruby Gloom. 21. MAD. 22. Dan Vs. 23. Chowder 24. Ed, Edd y Eddy. 25. Ren y Stimpy. 26. La vida moderna de Rocko. 27. Danny Phantom. 28. Los padrinos magicos. 28. Coraje el perro cobarde. 30. El increíble mundo de Gumball. 31. Futurama. 32. Beavis y Butt-Head. 33. Oye Arnold! Mis Animes Favoritos 1. Yu-Gi-Oh. 2. Dragon Ball Z. 3. Naruto. 4. Naruto Shipudden. 5. Lucky Star. 6. Pokémon. 7. Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. 8. Inuyasha. 9. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. 10. Bleach. 11. Ika Musume. 12. Sailor Moon. 13. Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. 14. Toradora. Los Shows que no me Gustan 1. Generador Rex. Cosas que me Gustan 1. Norfin Trolls. 2. Annoying Orange. 3. Smosh. 4. Videojuegos. 5. Manga/Anime 6. Computadoras 7. Shows Mexicanos (Como El Chavo, La Familia P.Luche y Huevocartoon). 8. Botones Pinback. 9. Shimejis. Cosas que Odio 1. Creepypasta, muchos de ellos son falsos, gracias dios que deje de ver eso. 2. La gente racista. 3. El Bullying. 4. La gente que me insulta. 5. La gente que odia el anime y manga. 6. La gente que odia Hora de Aventura. 7. haters de Minecraft. 8. haters de MAD. Series de Videojuegos que me Gustan 1. Mario. 2. The Legend Of Zelda. 3. Kingdom Hearts. 4. Crash Bandicoot. 5. Super Smash Brothers. 6. Pokemón. 7. Ratchet & Clank. 8. Pikmin. 9. Megaman. 10. Earthbound. 11. Call of Duty. 12. Halo. 13. GTA. 14. James Bond 007. 15. Angry Birds. 16. Rampage. 17. Minecraft. 18. Perfect Dark. Mis Consolas de Videojuegos Favoritos 1. Playstation 2. 2. NES. 3. Nintendo Wii. 4. Gameboy, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advanced. 5. SNES. 6. PSX. 7. Sega Genesis. 8. PSP. 9. Playstation 3. 10. PS Vita. Consolas de Videojuegos que No me Gustan 1. Atari Jaguar, Videojuegos Malos. 2. Consolas Piratas. 3. Philips-CDi. Mis Peliculas Favoritas 1. Harry Potter. 2. Toy Story. 3. Mi Pequeño Angelito. 4. Los Tuyos, Los Mios y Los Nuestros. 5. Mi Pobre Diablito (Aveces). 6. Shaolin Soccer. 7. Scary Movie (Todas). 8. Stuart Little. 9. Pokémon. 10. Matrix. 11. Quieren Volverme Loco. ¿Te gusta mi perfil? ¿Do you like my account? Lo amo Me gusta Si Mas o menos Un poco No Enlaces Externos Mi cuenta de YouTube Mi cuenta de deviantART Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Adnministradores